Braviary
/ |evofrom=Rufflet |gen=Generation V |species=Valiant Pokémon |type=Normal |type2=Flying |body=09 |egg1=Flying |metheight=1.5 m |imheight=4'11" |metweight=41.0 kg |imweight=90.4 lbs. |ability=Keen Eye Sheer Force |dw=Defiant |color=Red |male=100 |evo= }} Braviary (Japanese: ウォーグル Wargle) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation V. It is Mandibuzz's male counterpart. Biology Physiology Braviary is a large birdlike Pokémon that resembles a bald eagle. The top part of its body is red, while its underside is deep blue. It has large, magnificent wings and a feathery white and red crest atop its head and encircling its face. It has a sharp yellow beak and round eyes with dark pupils. It has a long red tail that is striped yellow and blue at the tip. Its legs are very powerfully-built, and it has large, sharp yellow talons with black claws. Braviary is a male-only species of Pokémon. Behavior Braviary is extremely valiant, loyal, and courageous. It will fight for its friends, no matter what the danger. It will not stop battling, even if injured. The more scars they bear from battles, the more respect they get from their kind. They are called "brave soldiers of the sky". Special Abilities Braviary is very physically powerful, strong enough to lift and carry a car while flying. Evolution Braviary evolves from Rufflet at level 54. Game Info Game Locations |type= |blackwhite = Route 11, Village Bridge (White only) |bwrarity = Rare |xy = Evolve Rufflet |xyrarity = None}} Pokédex Entries |type= |gen=V |black=They fight for their friends without any thought about danger to themselves. One can carry a car while flying. |white=The more scars they have, the more respect these brave soldiers of the sky get from their peers. |black 2=For the sake of its friends, this brave warrior of the sky will not stop battling, even if injured. |white 2= For the sake of its friends, this brave warrior of the sky will not stop battling, even if injured. |x=For the sake of its friends, this brave warrior of the sky will not stop battling, even if injured. |y=They fight for their friends without any thought about danger to themselves. One can carry a car while flying. |or=For the sake of its friends, this brave warrior of the sky will not stop battling, even if injured. |as=They fight for their friends without any thought about danger to themselves. One can carry a car while flying.}} Learnset Sprites |border= |bwspr = Braviary BW.gif |bwsprs = Shiny Braviary BW.gif |b2w2spr = |b2w2sprs = |Vback =Braviary BW Back.gif |Vbacks =Shiny_Braviary_BW_Back.gif |xyspr=Braviary XY.gif |xysprs=BraviaryShinyXY.gif |VIback=BraviaryBackXY.gif |VIbacks=BraviaryBackShinyXY.gif}} Anime *Radley's Braviary *Soren's Braviary *Barza's Braviary Trivia *It was revealed in the August issue of Coro Coro along with six other Pokémon on July 11, 2010. *Braviary requires a Ditto in order to breed, as breeding it with Mandibuzz will only spawn Vullaby eggs (this is the same relationship shared between Tauros and Miltank). *Braviary has the 2nd highest attack stat (123) of all non-legendary bird based Pokémon, with the highest attack belonging to Honchkrow (125). *Before being revealed that the Unova region was based on America, many Pokémon fans considered Braviary's Bald Eagle-esque appearance as evidence that the games were based there. *Braviary is August in the Pokémon Horoscope, the same date as the Coro Coro issue it was revealed in. Origin It is most likely based on a Bald Eagle, one of the national symbols of the United States, or a Golden Eagle. Etymology Its English name, Braviary, is derived from the words "Brave", possibly meaning courage or having to do with American Indian Braves, and "Aviary", meaning a large cage or a house or enclosure in which birds are kept. Its Japanese name, Wargle, is derived from war and eagle. Gallery 628Braviary Dream.png Soren Braviary.png|Soren's Braviary Radley Braviary.png|Radley's Braviary Radley Braviary Fury Attack.png|Radley's Braviary using Fury Attack Radley Braviary Air Slash.png|Radley's Braviary using Air Slash Soren Braviary Wing Attack.png|Soren's Braviary using Wing Attack Soren Braviary Fury Attack.png|Soren's Braviary using Fury Attack Soren Braviary Aerial Ace.png|Soren's Braviary using Aerial Ace Soren Braviary Brave Bird.png|Soren's Braviary using Brave Bird ca:Braviary pl:Braviary Category:Bird Pokémon Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Light Pokémon